This specification generally relates to code modularization, and particularly to delaying the parsing of computer code in order to reduce web page startup latency.
Startup latency is a critical measure of a web application's performance. As more and more features are added to a web application, the amount of JavaScript code that is used to implement these features may dramatically increase, making it difficult to achieve a desirable, short startup time. If a web application loads too slowly, a user may not even bother to wait for it to fully load before navigating away.